inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 017 (GO)
Explosion! Ultimate Thunder! ( ! アルティメットサンダー!!, Sakuretsu! Arutimetto Sandā!!) is the seventeenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary The tides are arrising at the second half! Who will win?! Teikoku or Raimon?! What will be the conclusion of this match! The true strength of battle starts at the second half! Will they finally pull it off?! Plot The episode started with Tsurugi still having a problem if he would help Raimon. The start of the episode showed also what recently happened during Episode 16. After that, the team was shown to be trying their best to win and shoot a goal in the first half but nonetheless was stopped by Teikoku through hissatsu moves like Sargasso and Britannia Cross as shown when they took the ball from Kurama and Hayami. Afterwards, Mikado used his keshin to score a goal and Sangoku used Burning Catch to block it but he failed to catch Mikado's shoot. The score was currently 0-2, since during Episode 16, Mikado scored a goal because of his hissatsu, Koutei Penguin 7. Then at the hospital where Tsurugi's brother is confined, the brothers had a serious talk since Tsurugi Yuuichi was able to overhear what his younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke discussed with his old coach about making Raimon lose. After that, Yuuichi cries a bit to which Kyousuke felt a bit guilty. Kyousuke went outside and thought a bit. Back to the game, the first half ended and everyone was troubled that they could not defeat Teikoku. Though suddenly Tsurugi Kyousuke appears and states that he will help out the team to which Kurama stated that they cannot trust Tsurugi to which Matsukaze said that they could trust Tsurugi and so the whole team also agreed. The team tries Ultimate Thunder with Tsurugi this time, though the first two turns where unsuccessful because he was still worried about his older brother, Yuuichi, though after Matsukaze's words rang Tsurugi up. Tsurugi tried Ultimate Thunder for the third time and had a flashback of his older brother passing him the ball but he could not catch it. Both of them had fun playing soccer. After his determination came back, Tsurugi was finally able to complete Ultimate Thunder and after that everyone was happy to see Ultimate Thunder work. After that, Matsukaze picked up the ball and uses Mach Wind to score a goal against Teikoku to which the goalkeeper of Teikoku used his hissatsu Power Spike but it wasn't able to catch Matsukaze's strong shoot hissatsu. Thus making the score 1-2. Afterwards, Mikado and Shindou used their Keshin and Shindou was able to break trough Mikado's keshin. After that, it was Nishizono who unexpectedly scores a goal against Teikoku with Buttobi Jump. And finally the match ends with Tsurugi getting the third goal against Teikoku with Death Drop. It can be seen that his older brother, Yuuichi, happy for Kyousuke that he was able to play "real" soccer. Near the end of the episode, Endou can be seen asking Kidou the same question during Episode 15 about why did he became the coach of Teikoku and was he affiliated with Fifth Sector. Major events *Tenma's first hissatsu shoot debuted named Mach Wind. *Raimon defeats Teikoku by 3-2 and are now in the preliminary finals. *Mikado Haruma revealed his keshin, Kuroki Tsubasa Raven. *Tsurugi sides with Raimon. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * * (Debut) Keshin * * * (Debut) Tactics *' Ultimate Thunder' Proverb Mamoru There are things only those who don't give up can obtain. Gallery Keshin Teikoku 1.PNG|Sousha Maestro Vs. Ryuukishi Tedis. Yuuichi crying.png|Yuuichi crying. Tsurugi 17 GO.PNG|Tsurugi trying to complete Ultimate Thunder. Everyone motivated GO 17.png|Everyone is motivated. Episode 17 GO.PNG|Sousha Maestro against Kuroki Tsubasa Raven. Navigation